


Hypnovember Day 5: Visor

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Consensual Kink, Conventions, Cosplay, Crack, Femdom, Hypnotism, Multi, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Everyone knew Stormtroopers were kinky.
Relationships: Original Female Character/A Bunch of Stormtroopers
Series: Hypnovember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999849
Kudos: 10





	Hypnovember Day 5: Visor

Dawson has known that Dragoncon was massive (the crowds had been squishing her for over a decade at this point) but she was surprised how many members of the 501st were both attending the con and this into hypnokink. She thought she might get one or two Stormtrooper cosplayers who agreed to her idea. Maybe 3.

But she never imagined that she would command a legion of 8.

I guess it made sense that people who liked the idea of being a faceless agent under the control of an evil empire might also like the idea of being that Empire’s brainwashed drone. In retrospect, it was just a small step.

Besides, everyone knew stormtroopers were kinky.

Dawson had needed to work double time to make new custom visors and headphones that would fit into each soldier’s pre-existing armor. The cost was also going to be significantly more than she had guessed- she was going to have to skip meals out next month.

When she tested out a helmet on her first trooper, though, she knew that this would be worth it.

She invited her participants to her house on Thursday for a precon get-to-know-you and brainwashing slumber party. Cookies were eaten and knee plates were polished and around 6pm everyone had tested their new hypnovisors for fit and technical functioning.

It was time.

Dawson waited until everyone was in the living room and there was a lull in the chatting before she cried, “Imperial soldiers! AttenSION!”

8 postures went rigid and faces went blank at once. Apparently, they had all been listening to the file she sent out weeks before just like she had instructed.

“Sit!” she said.

They all sat at once, still maintaining a rigid posture.

Perfect.

She placed the new improved helmets with their new improved visors and earbuds on each blank face, heading back over to her computer array after they were all done to make sure the eye positioning seemed correct. She selected “full screen” on her self-made app and heard the corresponding whir of the small screens descending to fully cover each soldier’s eyes.

She looked through her visuals list and chose something appropriately hypnotic to play in front of each soldier’s eyes. She pressed the “select” button. She then held down the speak button.

“Attention soldier. Salute!” All 8 cosplayers saluted as one. One on the end stood as he saluted. (Matthew, Dawson remembered.)

“Trooper TX425- sit!”

He sat.

“Soldier- Repeat: “I am a soldier of the Empire!”

8 mechanized voices repeated. “I am a soldier of the Empire!”

“I am a tool of the Empire!”

“I am a tool of the Empire!” the tiny voices repeated.

“Good! I give my life to the Empire’s command!

“I give my life to the Empire’s command!”

“I give myself to the Empire’s will!”

“I give myself to the Empire’s will!”

“Long live the Empire!”

“Long live the Empire!”

“LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE!” she shouted.

“LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE!” the voices cried back.

“Soldier- at ease. You have come here today for some special training for our upcoming mission this weekend. You will comply with all training. You will raise your hand if you have a question or a concern. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir!” the voices cried out at once.

Excellent. She took her finger off the “speak” button and started the “brainwashing1” program. Leaning next to one helmet, she could hear her voice coming through the headphones and see the flashing lights through the cracks.

Wonderful.

Keeping an eye on the feed from the camera she’s placed in the room, she went to prepare her Imperial Admiral costume for tomorrow. With luck, she’d have time to watch a Buffy episode of two while the program cycled. She couldn’t wait to be escorted around the con by her deeply brainwashed Imperial soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it really says something about where I am on the ace spectrum that my best idea for what to do with a bunch of sexy, brainwashed stormtroopers is "make them march around and say stuff". Maybe more sexy stuff in a future story?


End file.
